


Утро одного дня

by CatOrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatOrange/pseuds/CatOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычное утро необычного дня.. Или необычное утро обычного дня?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро одного дня

В этот день я как обычно проснулся в 7 утра от приятной, в общем-то, мелодии (только не смейтесь!) «Облака - белокрылые лошадки». Ага, из старого мультика. Нет, конечно, можно поставить просто звонок или какую-нибудь модную энергичную композицию, но «Облака» это песенка из детства. Мы всегда пели ее в машине с папой и мамой, когда куда-нибудь ехали по трассе, а я лежал на заднем сиденье наших зеленых «Жигулей», смотрел в окно на проплывающие по небу облака и пел... Согласитесь, что в такой ответственный момент, как утреннее пробуждение, приятнее услышать любимую мелодию... Хотя...С утра я совсем так не думаю и быстро хватаю телефон, чтобы его выключить!!! Не-е-ет, мелодию надо сменить, пока она еще вызывает приятные ассоциации.  
Главное - не снова закрыть глаза, тогда опоздание почти гарантировано. Пульт. «Евроньюс - выпуск новостей». Вот интересно, у них в новостях никогда не показывают дикторов, только голос за кадром.  
Тащусь на кухню. Так, включить чайник. Чай или кофе? Если заварю чай, то вечером придется пить несвежую заварку. Все равно никого нет, кто мог бы попить чайку днем. Кофе? А я ведь так и не купил кофе-машину. Хотел. Варить в турке - надо следить, а это время... Ладно, чай - в пакетике.  
Разорвав яркую фольгу, достаю пакет, кидаю в кружку, заливаю кипятком. Жрать охота... Бутерброд! Горячий. Нарезанный хлеб из упаковки, масло (фиг с ним, холестерином), я люблю, чтобы горячий хлеб пропитался растопленным маслом, и сыр. Может еще колбасы зафигачить? Да-а-а, так вкуснее. Микроволновка ... 2 минуты. О'кей. Так, что там еще в холодильнике болтается? Варенье. Клубничное. Отлично.  
Микроволновка гудит. Надо переходить к водным процедурам. И что я вчера не побрился? Да ладно. Не все так страшно. И вообще, некоторая небритость - это модно. Доктор Хаус, например.  
Как вкусно! Ой, что же она сволочь так нагревает-то! Обжог Пальцы, ну и язык тоже, чуть-чуть. Стащу сыр на тарелку, так быстрее остынет, а потом положу обратно.  
Время-время, нормально, успеваю. Что у на сегодня по плану? Совещание в вышестоящей конторе. Придется одеть костюм и галстук наверно тоже. Ненавижу. В них всегда жарко и давит везде. Красиво... Да нафиг такая красота, если целый день некомфортно. Вернусь потом в контору - галстук сниму. Носочки-носочки. Один под стулом, на месте, а другой, э-э-э, нет, лучше одеть другие. На сушилке висят. Этот черный, а этот... черный или синий? Сто раз ведь хотел 20 пар одинаковых купить, чтобы не путать.  
Так, все - готов. Ключи от машины - взял, от кабинета - взял. Квартиру на пульт- 1..2..3..4... - запикала, сдал. А от квартиры? Уф... в кармане. Блин, телефон забыл. А может без него сегодня перекантуюсь? Нет, не получится. И как раньше вообще без них жили? Ага, запикала- 1..2..3..4.., снял. Телефончик, ты где? Я же тебя кормить на ночь ставил. Здесь нет, здесь нет. Жарко-то как... и зачем так топить? С городского надо набрать номер. А - вот он. Кто же его в холодильник-то засунул? 1..2..3..4... - запикала.  
Ля-ля-ля-ля автозапуск - великая вещь! Так, а это че за урод свою посудину здесь поставил? Как я буду выезжать? Блондинка, блин, явно. Баб за руль вообще пускать нельзя. Если ездить по прямой научить их еще можно, то парковаться... И что делать? По колесу пнуть, так если бы мужик был. А это что у нас? Minicooper. Гы-гы, и руль мохнатый. Да, попал... Посигналил, посигналил уже. Десять фейсов в окошки выглянули. Мужских. Ну времени еще немного есть. Может у нее сигналка с обратной связью? Постучать по стеклу... На маршрутке уже не успею. Да-да, такси вызову. С утра его час придется ждать. О, кажется идет, красавица, и правда, блондинка... Нет, мило улыбаться и шутить я не буду. Они привыкли, что за внешность можно все. Я такая красивая, мне все можно. Фигушки. Вот из-за того, что все им сходит с рук, так себя и ведут. Я сейчас такую лекцию прочитаю... Будет парковаться в самом дальнем уголке.  
\- Доброе утро, девушка! Я понимаю, что когда есть такие красивые волосы и кожаные брюки, парковаться можно хоть на лужайке Белого дома.  
\- Что? Не девушка? Э-э-э... в смысле? Уже замужем? Вообще не девушка? Тогда кто? Пра-а-вда? А волосы? А-а-а, а это... брюки, ну совсем в обтяжку. Модно? Понятно. А лицо? Че? Макияж? Так это, какой макияж? Ты же мужик? Проблемы с кожей? Ну... а так не скажешь. Так ты отъедешь? Я на работу опаздываю.  
А ты почему не заводишься? Ведь автозапуска с завелась? Ну давай-давай, ты же японец, самурай! На улице совсем не холодно, замерзнуть не мог. Да что же это такое! Время-я-я....  
-Да, не заводится. Не знаю. Купил недавно. Проблем не было. Я не автослесарь. Что? Подвезти? На этом? Прости, нет, я ничего такого ввиду не имел. Да, английская, я знаю. Просто, просто, ну я большой, высокий. У меня ноги не влезут. Ну, я не думаю, что отодвинув кресло... А вообще - ничего, удобно. Да нет, я не против музыки. Приятная, да. "Жизнь Прекрасна" Болит? Да, конечно слышал. В британских чартах... я вообще-то музыкой не очень увлекаюсь. Обычно включаю радио. Слушай, а такой приятный запах? Правда, ваниль. Обычно он такой приторный, наверно ароматизатор дорогой? Не ароматизатор? А что? Пирог? Ты что его в машине возишь? Точно, протупил. Смотри, что этот козлина делает, он тебя сейчас подрежет! Ого! Ну ты и Шумахер! Я думал, что меховой руль мешает... Да, уже приехали. А у тебя шустрая машинка. Я обычно дольше добираюсь. В принципе, да, пока припаркуюсь, моему много места надо. Спасибо. Зачем? Да я верю, что он вкусный! Ароматизатор в офис? Шучу-шучу конечно! А сам? Правда не хочешь? Еще испечешь? Сам? Ну ты даешь! Ладно, конечно. Давай, пока.

"Бли-и-н, это что?" - подушку на голову. "Не отпускай" - ни за что не отпущу подушку! "Никогда не сдаваться, она такая замечательная жизнь" - я никогда не сдамся, и подушку не отдам, ведь жизнь удивительна!  
Жизнь - удивительна? Утро!!! На работу!!! Это же мой, э-э-э... наш новый будильник! Удивительна... Облака,.. ля-ля-ля...Встаю. Да зачем тебе моя подушка? Ты на работу сегодня идешь? Пульт... "MTV"? Где новости? На каком канале новости? Понятно..."... президент Эквадора блокирован полицией в госпитале..." Почему фигня? Тебе не интересно про очередную попыту переворота в Латинской Америке? Хорошо-хорошо, вот твое МузТВ. Что? Не МузТВ? MTV? Да какая разница? Между прочим, я тебя не намного старше. Я просто серьезный. Ну ладно, ну чего ты... Вот смотри, MTV. Кофе сварить? Сам? Конечно, буду! Мне 2 яйца и бекона побольше. Холестерин? Да фиг с ним! Вечером побрился и совсем не оброс... Ой как вкусно пахнет Кофе..., да, со сливками. Нет-нет никакого майонеза, я уже завязал с ним, давно. А сладкого ничего не осталось? Мармелад? А вчера вроде пирог был? Я? Я его съел? Не помню.. Ты так готовишь, м-м-м, никогда бы не подумал... Нет, да я не то имел ввиду, просто я сам ведь не готовлю... Согласен-согласен, сейчас все нормальные мужчины умеют готовить... Да, я один ненормальный. Носочки-носочки... Серый? А это что? Полосатые? Зато одинаковые... Ну что ты, конечно я твои носки не брал. Зачем мне они? У меня свои есть. Так я тоже себе полосатые купил. Я тоже хочу быть модным! Расческу не брал. Я ей вообще не пользуюсь, у меня и так волосы суперски лежат. Какой гель? Мы опять опоздаем! Да, сиреневый галстук. Почему не подходит? На меня все в конторе уже косятся. Хорошо, рубашка тоже в сиреневую полоску. Красивый? Правда? Ты тоже. Очень. Нет, ну пожалуйста, не сейчас... Если не прекратишь, то я опоздаю, а ты вообще на работу не пойдешь... Почему? Так, все, взяли ключи, ты уже надушился, как парфюмерный магазин, идем уже...взял Телефон, документы не забыл. 1..2...3...4... - пи-и-ип. Ля-ля-ля-ля... Завелся. Мой хороший. Я знаю, зачем ты этот дурацкий меховой чехол на руль одел! Все-равно поведу я! Ну не дурацкий, но ты знаешь статистику, сколько аварий бывает из-за всяких дурац... э-э, прибамбасов посторонних в машине? Что? Сиденье теперь тоже меховое? Не-е-т, я за руль не сяду! У нас климат-контроль! И подогрев сидений! Что у тебя замерзнет?! Давай уже поехали, времени в обрез! Конечно, мне нравится...  
никогда не сдаваться, это такая чудесная жизнь...


End file.
